New Family
by All Powerful Demigod
Summary: Nico is a normal boy who is getting adopted by a lady named Hera. The only problem is, is that he loves the way his new adopted,Thalia, sister looks. Lemon. Erotica. Adult fic. Incest. DISCLAIMER, ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO UNCLE RICK. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT. Please review.
1. Intro

**A.N. First off, I'm sorry guys for taking so long to publish a new story. I read all your pm's about when am I writing a new story, and frankly, I'm sorry. It's hard coming up with something original, which is what a lot of you like about my stories. Since I am posting late I am going to put out two stories this month instead of one. Although one might be a oneshot it's still a story.**

I was nervous when I stood on the doorstep. This was going to be my new home, in a new city, away from everyone I knew. I didn't know what it would be like, or what I would do if I didn't like it.

I knew a little bit about the home. My foster parent was a woman in her early forties. Seven years ago she had taken in another foster kid, and recently had adopted her. She was a girl, sixteen, two years older than me.

I had just reached the age where I was becoming interested in girls, rather than avoiding them. Still, I doubted it would turn out that way with this girl.

It was the second week of summer, which meant she'd be the only person around my age I'd be likely to see. Once school started in September, I'd get a chance to meet some friends of my own.

Finally, I rang the doorbell. A few moments later a girl answered it. She was small, about my height, and had shoulder length hair, slightly curly and dark black. She was wearing an all black punk-rock jacket with a tank top and shorts. She was very pretty, and had large innocent blue eyes.

She introduced herself as Thalia, and called for her adoptive mother Hera. Introductions and a tour took a few minutes. The house was three stories high, and had a small basement with a rec-room. The main floor had a washroom, kitchen, dining room, and living room. The second story had a mostly unused playroom, with several chests that were probably full of old toys, two bedrooms (a sparsely furnished one that would be mine, and Thalia's own dark blue room), as well as a bathroom we would share. The third floor had Hera's room, her attached bathroom, and an office.

It took me an hour to get settled, unpack my few possessions, and get everything set up. By the time I was done, Hera sent Thalia up to get me for dinner. They had left me alone while I unpacked, which I was grateful for.

After supper, we had a 'family meeting,' they explained the ground rules, (pretty standard stuff that I didn't have a problem with), and went through what to expect over the summer. Hera worked Monday to Friday for most of the day, so a lot of the time it would be just Thalia and I.

We talked about our lives a bit, and I got along well with them. Hera had been abused by her father and, and Thalia been neglected attention by her father, and her mother died drink driving. I felt a sense of kinship with them.

They seemed happy that I was well behaved, and took the change so well. I went to bed early, the move having exhausted me. Before I went to bed, Thalia and Hera assured me that I would fit in well with them.

Last year, I had discovered how to masturbate. These days I did it before bed, because it helped me get to sleep. Instead of one of the fantasies I normally used, I thought about Thalia. Picturing her small, but well shaped breasts, and slim figure I got hard quickly, and had no problem blowing my load.

The first week passed quickly and I really got to know Thalia. She spent most of her time at home, so that I wouldn't be bored out of my mind. I found that we had lots in common; we enjoyed similar clothes, and both enjoyed the same music. We had long discussions about rock bands that we had both listened to, and played against each other in Halo a few times.

I learned quickly that in addition to being pretty, Thalia was smart.

I liked Hera, she was kind, and didn't impose or try and get my life's story out of me. She knew that I'd open up in time, and respected that. It was nice to have a little space to breath.

I was in the process of falling asleep a week after I had arrived, when there was a quiet knock at my door. I opened it to the sight of Thalia, wearing a translucent nightgown. Even in the dim light, I could clearly see her nipples, as well as the outlines of her breasts. My breath slightly quickened, and a million thoughts went through my head. I had stayed up late reading, and Thalia had gone to bed an hour and a half ago. Why was she here now? And why did she look so scared?

She crept up to me. "I'm sorry to bug you, but I just had a nightmare, and well, I don't want to be alone. Thing were pretty bad before Hera took me in, and sometimes it's all so scary…"

I could barely see her blush in the orange glow that leaked through my window from the lamps outside.

I was just wearing boxers, and I thought my rapidly growing erection was painfully obvious, still, I returned to my bed, and drew aside the covers for her. "Sure, I know how it can be."

She smiled at me, and climbed in next to me. She lay facing me for a while, just staring into my eyes. I didn't really know what to look at. Uncomfortable, I turned my back on her. A minute later, when I felt her breasts press against my back, I realized she was curling up next to me. Eventually, and with that pleasant sensation, I drifted off to sleep. When I awoke, she was gone.

I didn't mention her nocturnal visit that morning at breakfast, but once Hera had left, Thalia thanked me. I told her that anytime she needed to head into my room, she could. She smiled, and thanked me again. Then we went back to eating breakfast.

It was almost too excited to go to sleep that night, hoping that Thalia would come into my room. She never showed up, and eventually sleep snuck up on me.

It was two days before Thalia returned to my bed. It started much like the last time, but once she climbed in, I tentatively wrapped an arm around her. She snuggled up to me, so that my nose rested against the nape of her neck. I couldn't help kissing it once, gently. She shivered, and moved closer to me. That's how we drifted off to sleep. When I woke up, I was again alone.

That night, I decided to masturbate after reading for a bit, figuring Thalia wouldn't come to my room again so soon. I was so focused on jerking off that I didn't even notice her come in, until she was right next to the bed. Suddenly, I was dying of embarrassment and fear.

Was she going to tell Hera? Was I going to get in trouble? I frantically tried to make excuses, but I couldn't open my mouth

 **A.N. Will Nico get into trouble? Will Thalia tell Hera? You'll just have to wait and see in chapter two.**


	2. Lemon 1

**Sorry for the late-ish update guys. I meant to update Saturday but I wasn't at my house and didnt have any wifi. Disclaimer, ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO UNCLE RICK. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT. PLEASE ENJOY.**

It turns out I didn't need to. She put a finger on my lips, and then crawled next to my naked body. "It's okay that you touch yourself. I do too, Hera taught me how to do it. I'm really sorry to have stopped you, let me make it up to you." It was only later that I realized she was embarrassed, and that embarrassment made her ramble on like that. Still, she was as good as her word.

Before I could answer, her hands closed on my shaft, and began to stroke it, slowly, up and down, up and down. All thoughts of speaking left my body, as I got closer and closer to a climax.

As soon as I moaned out "I'm gonna come…" she grabbed a tissue, held it in front of my dick, and caught the cum in it. Then she got up, and threw it out. Before she joined me, she took off her nightgown, and then motioned for me to roll over. I still saw her naked breasts, and perfect nipples, as well as darkness that hinted at the crease between her legs. I tried to say something but she just smiled and shushed me again. I felt her warm, naked body snuggle up to my back, and with that wonderful feeling I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up naked and alone. I quickly dressed, then headed down to breakfast. Which was when Hera shared her (in my mind) excellent news. She was leaving all weekend. Someone from her work scheduled to go on an important trip had gotten sick, and she had to go instead. Was I okay spending the weekend alone with Thalia? Of course I was. Would I behave myself? Of course I would. Would I listen to what Thalia said? Definitely.

Ten minutes later she was gone. It was just Thalia and I. "So, are you really prepared to do whatever I say?" Her smile was half smirk, half nervousness. Suddenly my heart was racing. There was no misunderstanding her tone. I shook my head yes, and she smiled. "Good, let's head to my room."

I had been in her room a few times. It was nice, not at all girly. When we were in it, she wrapped her arms around me, and kissed me. I didn't have a lot of experience kissing, and our noses almost hit. After we got everything lined up, it was nice. She nipped at my lips, and then I felt her tongue slowly enter my open mouth. I let it in, and then pressed my tongue to it. We walked backwards, towards the bed. She slowly disengaged from me. I was a bit out of breath. I had never kissed anyone that way before.

She lay back on the bed, with her hands behind her head and smiled at me. "Undress" she ordered.

Suddenly I was nervous, I know I had lay naked against her yesterday, and that she had touched me, but this was different, last time it was dark, this time she could see everything.

Slowly and hesitantly I complied. When it came time to take off my underwear, I just couldn't do it. She got up, and slowly pulled them down, until they were on the floor. Then she took a step away from me. Her mouth quirked up in a grin, "that wasn't so hard, now was it?" she teased. I looked down. My penis had already transformed into a five-inch erection. "It looks pretty hard to me!" I shot back.

She covered her mouth as she burst into a fit of giggles. I smiled at her. My quip had helped to ease my nervousness. After she recovered, she gave my body a once over, and I felt my self-consciousness return, albeit not as strong as before. She smiled at me. "Lay down in my bed, and wait for me to get back." Her tone was an order, and I remembered my promise. I lay down in the bed. Only Thalia's smile kept me from being nervous.

She returned a minute later, with something hidden behind her back. "Spread your arms and legs wide, and close your eyes," she ordered. I complied. I felt something cold and metal slide around my ankle, then a click as it locked. I was getting nervous, but I kept my eyes closed.

"When I was younger, I was obsessed with Houdini. I never though all those handcuffs would come in quite so handy though." My breathing quickened as I felt her cuff my other leg. I was nervous, and confused but I thought I could trust Thalia not to hurt me.

Another click, and one of my wrists was trapped. I felt her breast press into my face, and then she had my final wrist secure. I was trapped. I opened my eyes, and I think Thalia was taken aback by how wild they were.

She stroked my hair with one hand, while she cupped my face with the other. "I'm not going to hurt you Nico. I want to teach you about sex, but I think it will be more fun if I can do it my way." She looked sad for a second, and then continued. "Also, I'll feel safer this way. I hope you can try and understand." I nodded, and she smiled again. "Good!"

She crawled onto the bed next to me, and started to kiss me. This went on for a while, and I felt my penis harden again. If she noticed it poking her in stomach, she said nothing. Instead she kissed me thoroughly while our tongues darted between our mouths.

After a few minutes, she kissed down my neck, then down my chest. I moaned as her mouth moved closer to my waist. Before it reached there, she began to kiss back up my chest. Before I could complain her lips were locked on mine, and her lower body ground into mine. Desperate to feel more of her, I responded in kind. We continued our kiss as we frantically ground our pelvises together. I felt precum begin to ooze out of my cock.

When she broke the kiss and moved off of me, I felt her absence immediately. I had been so close to coming. I was desperate to continue, but the handcuffs held me down. I couldn't finish until Thalia decided to let me. I opened my eyes to see Thalia kneeling on the bed above me. She was looking down at me with a smile, and a hungry expression on her face.

"I don't like having so many layers between us, so I'd figured I'd give you a show." My mouth went dry as she slowly took off her top. Beneath it she was wearing a plain lacy bra. She slowly reached behind herself to unhook it. Instead of letting it fall, she held onto the front for a few seconds. Finally, She replaced the cup on one breast with her hand, and then did the same with the other. The bra fell to the floor. I arched my back as she removed her hands. I didn't merely want something to touch my throbbing cock. I needed it.

Her breasts were not large, but they were very perky. Her nipples were poking straight out. She stood up, and slowly slid her jeans down her legs, then stepped out of them, and threw them off the bed. Her panties matched her bra, a part of my brain noted dimly. She turned her back to me as she removed them, giving me a clear view of her ass. It was small and pert. As she bent down lower and lower, her pussy came into view. Because she was bent over, it was stretched open slightly, and there was no hair to get in the way of my view. I could see the wetness all around it, and I realized she was at least as turned on as I was. She bent down until her head was between her legs. Then she smiled at my open mouthed stare. Bending down further, she kissed the head of my penis once, incredibly lightly. I came within a millimetre of blowing my load right then and there, but I wasn't quite over the edge yet.

She turned around to face me, and lowered herself on her knees. Starting at my stomach, she slowly moved up my body, dragging her pussy across it. I could feel the trail of moisture it left behind.

"Your mouth is open so wide, I may as well put something in it. I didn't have a chance to say anything before she filled my mouth. First she pressed one breast, and then the other into it, and I eagerly licked, sucked and teased her nipples. Then she scooted up until her legs were on either side of my head. I had an amazing view of her pussy.

She brought her pussy right in front of my mouth, and then pulled its lips open with her hands. Then she began coaching me on licking it. At first she had me concentrate on licking around the edges of her slit. Then she lifted up a fold, and instructed me to lick at the nib under it. In between moans, she told me that it was a "clit" and that touching it felt amazing. I set to it with gusto, and her back arched almost instantly. She pressed her pussy harder into my face. I felt some of the cum from it dribble onto my neck and chest.

As she moaned louder, she grabbed my head, and pushed it right against her slit. "Lick... oh yes! Lick inside!" I felt her other hand right in front of my face, and I saw it frantically rubbing at her clit. Meanwhile, I pushed my tongue deep into her pussy, treating it like her mouth when we were kissing. The inside was filled with her cum, and I licked it up industriously, savouring the unusual taste.

She began rocking back and forth faster and faster, and moaning. Then she was screaming "Oh GODS, I'm coming so hard, keep licking!" Cum rushed out of her pussy and coated my face, while I felt the muscles inside of her contract around my tongue. After a few seconds the muscles relaxed. She brought her head down to my level, and began to kiss me and lick the cum off my face. After my face was clean, she kissed down my neck.

I groaned in anticipation as her kisses made their way inexorably towards my engorged penis. First she wiped the precum off of it onto her breasts, and then she kissed the very tip of it while fondling my balls. I couldn't help myself; I arched my back, and tried to push it into her mouth. She wasn't playing along however, and she backed off until my hips were on the bed again. As soon as they were, she took the first inch of it in her mouth.

My back arched again, and again she backed off until I stopped. Then she brought her mouth back down to continue. Clearly, this was only happening on her terms. This time she took several inches of it inside her mouth, and began to lick the underside of the head. I focused on relaxing my body and keeping still as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over me. She began to bob her head up and down, and I completely lost it. I barely had time to stammer out "I'm cumming," before I blew my load in her mouth. She swallowed all of it.

I expected her to stop, but her head continued to bob, and her licking only became faster. My rapidly deflating dick managed to start to stand up again. Once it was fully erect, she stopped.

She kissed her way back up my body, until she was kissing my mouth again. One of her hands held my cock, while her other hand played all over our bodies. One second it was rubbing my ass, the next it was pinching one of her breasts. Through our kiss, I could feel her rapid breathing. Against my chest I could feel her pounding heart.

She held tightly onto my dick as she moved on top of me. Then she held her body still above me as she placed its tip at her opening. I moaned in excitement and my hips bucked as I felt her slit so close to the head of my cock.

She broke the kiss to quickly admonish me to stay still. Then she slowly lowered herself down on my cock. It entered her completely, and we both moaned. Her pussy gripped it tightly. I wanted to grab her and hold her tightly to me. I wanted to push in deeper, to fill her up to the brim, to lose myself inside of her.

Instead I managed to stay still as she lifted her body off of mine, and then drove it down again. But when she repeated the process again, I rose to meet her. I sank in deeper, and it felt even better, but instead of satisfying me, it only made me more desperate.

She seemed to agree, because she didn't tell me off. She only quickened her pace. Now we were working together, parting and joining repeatedly, and doing so faster and faster. She was amazingly, deliciously tight. Her pussy squeezed my cock all over.

We pumped frantically for several minutes, and we stopped bothering to hide our heavy breathing, stopped bothering to kiss gently. When I saw her eyes, they were as wild with desire as I assumed mine to be. Sweat covered us and connected us. Lubricants leaked out of her pussy, all over me and the bed, while her breasts hit my chest repeatedly.

I felt like I was coming to a peak. Every part of my body and brain was squeezed tight, begging for release. I saw her face screw up, her eyes roll back and her moans turned to screams of delight. She forced herself down even harder, grinding me deep into the mattress. I felt her pussy contract all over my dick, and that put me over the edge. I exploded inside of her, and she screamed again, the cum giving her a second orgasm.

I couldn't see anything, could hardly breath. My vision had gone momentarily dark as my eyes rolled back with pleasure. When the sensations finally receded, I felt her delectably sweaty and naked body rest on top of mine. My penis was still inside her when she began to kiss me, slow and tender this time.

After a few minutes she stopped, and looked at me. "Well, what would you like to do now?"

"We're awfully sweaty. How about a shower?"


	3. Lemon 2

**DISCLAIMER, ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO UNCLE RICK. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**

Thalia's eyes lit up with glee. "I've always wanted to try that! Hold on for just a minute, I have to find the keys to let you out!"

Before I could berate her for locking me up without knowing where the keys were, she was off of me and out of the room. I felt her absence immediately. Luckily I didn't have to wait long for her to return.

"You locked me up without knowing where they keys were?" I questioned as she bounced back into the room. Then I did a double take. I had forgotten how beautiful her body was. Her nipples stuck out of her wonderfully perky breasts, practically begging to be sucked. I could clearly see her moist slit, still engorged from its recent fucking. I wanted her badly enough to forget my irritation.

"It all turned out fine silly, they were right where I thought they were. Now I want you to close your eyes and hold perfectly still as I let you out. Remember, you still have to do what I say." The smile in her voice turned what could have been a disturbing remark into a kinky one.

I'd enjoyed the consequences of her orders so far, so I decided to follow this one. I relaxed into the bed and closed my eyes. I focused on keeping still as I felt her climb onto the bed. I felt her lean over my body, and then I heard the click as one of the handcuffs released. She gently pulled my wrist out of it, and then kissed it where the metal had dug into my skin during my throes of pleasure. She kissed all down my arm, and across my chest, before kissing up my other arm. She released that handcuff too, and kissed my wrist gently.

My breathing sped up as she kissed down my arm, and down my chest. I felt goosebumps forming all over my body as her kisses came closer and closer to my dick. I felt it slowly go erect in anticipation, but she kissed down my leg instead. She released the cuff on my ankle, and then kissed it. Then she kissed up my foot to my toes.

One by one, she sucked and licked each of my toes. It tickled a bit, but it also turned me on for some strange reason.

When she kissed back up my leg, my breathing turned ragged. Her hand caressed my dick, and brought it to her mouth. She licked up and down it a few times, before she kissed lightly kissed the very tip. I almost cried in disappointment when she continued on down my other leg so that she could finish setting me free. After she removed the final cuff, she played with those toes, and again I found myself surprised to enjoy it as much as I did.

I wanted to spring up and embrace her, but I obeyed her command, and stayed still. I found it manifestly unfair that she had been able to touch me everywhere, but I had not yet had a chance to feel her smooth alabaster skin under my hands.

I felt her tug at my hand. "You can open your eyes now." I opened them to see her smiling face. Her skin seemed to glow with pleasure and excitement. Her cheeks were flushed a deep red. I had never seen a more beautiful woman.

She tugged at my hand again, breaking me out of my reverie. "Come on, we're showering. Unless you plan to lick me clean."

Before I could tell her that I actually rather liked that idea, she tugged on my hand again, and dragged me out of bed, and into the washroom. It felt weird to moving. All of muscles felt loose and languid, but I felt strangely powerful.

She pulled my arm tighter to her, so that we were holding arms like an old fashioned couple. I think she may have skipped a few times between the bedroom and bathroom. Together we stepped over the threshold into the shower. And of course we immediately broke into uncontrollable laughter. After all, we were two naked kids, and we were treating taking a shower together like some big formal occasion.

Thalia recovered first, and turned the water on. I had never realized how narrow the cone of water in a shower is, and how close two people have to stand to be under it at the same time. From standing that close, it's only a short leap to kissing, and suddenly we were, and the wonderful warm water was surrounding us as her tongue and my tongue met, and parted and met again.

And I could hold her this time. I held her tightly, as if I never wanted to let her go, and softly, as if I was scared of breaking her. I was surprised how something so simple could feel so important.

It was minutes before we stopped kissing, but they felt like glorious hours. We rested our foreheads together for a second, and just looked into each other's eyes. Thalia's were very large. I wondered if mine were too.

Thalia's smirk told me I was about to get a new order. "Since it was you who got me so sweaty, it's you who can clean me off." She reached behind her, and grabbed a bar of soap, which she placed into my hand.

My breathing quickened as I rubbed soap over my hands. I suppose I could have used the bar, but I was looking forward to touching her. I passed the bar back to her, then slowly and gently soaped up one of her arms. Her breathing began to quicken as well, especially when I took the bar back, and covered my hands with soap again.

Her breathing only got faster when I soaped up her other arm. I was enjoying myself immensely, and didn't intend to give her a quick finish. "Wash the soap off them while I get ready to do your back." She nodded, and turned away from me, while I slowly worked up a sea of suds in my hands. I tapped her on the shoulder, before passing her back the bar. She groaned as I massaged the suds into her shoulders, and then worked them down her back. I stopped just above her ass, and then worked over her back once again, massaging the skin.

I heard her start to moan, and saw one of her shoulders moving rapidly. I must have excited her enough that she didn't want to wait. I decided to switch tactics slightly. I took the bar of soap back from her, and instead of rubbing it into my hands, I rubbed it all over her pert ass. Then I worked the soap in with my hands, kneading and massaging the skin until it was perfectly clean, and flushed red.

I did the same thing with the backs of her legs, and then worked soap around to the front of them. My face was pressed up against her butt, so I took the opportunity to give it a small love bite. She squawked and spun around, placing her pussy right in my face. Her hand was furiously working her clit.

Figuring it was too good of an opportunity to pass up, I pushed aside her hand, and forcefully kissed her pussy lips. Her hands quickly found the back of my head, but I broke away before she could get the release she craved. "I need you to keep your hands away from down here while I clean it." My downturned head hid my mischievous smile. She had made me wait for my orgasms earlier, now I was returning the favour.

She practically shook with impatience as I worked the soap into my hands, and then gently rubbed it around her groin. I was careful not to get any inside of her slit, because I had heard that it could be painful. Of course, this meant that she had to endure the tantalizingly close touch of my hands without the pleasure of direct stimulation, which was an added benefit to my thoughtfulness.

After I was done with her groin, I worked my way up her stomach. She tried to touch herself again, but I pointed out that I needed to be able to soap up her chest, and I couldn't do that with her arm across it.

I was enjoying my newfound power immensely. Thalia bit her lip as I soaped up her shoulders, and the spaces all around her breasts. I smiled at her blatant need. I understood why she had enjoyed having me helpless as much as she did. It was exhilarating to have this much control over someone.

I revelled in the control as I began to wash her breasts. I did them one at a time, and washed them with slow and delicate care. First a light coat of soap, just enough to make her gasp with the sensation of my hands. Then I would rub for a minute, eliciting more gasps and moans. I finished both with a very light squeeze of her nipples, which caused her to close her eyes in pleasure. She was panting when I finished.

"There, now you're clean!" I beamed at her, and she had to smile back. I read anticipation in her smile. Clearly she was planning some payback.

"Yes, but you're still not. I think I should start with your hair. Kneel down, will you?" I complied, and I heard the sound of shampoo squirting. Then I felt her firm grasp on my head. She pulled my face into her pussy as she began to knead the shampoo into my scalp. Seeing her intent, I began an oral assault on her beautifully exposed slit.

As I licked around the edges of it, she kneaded the shampoo roughly into my head. Somehow she managed to contrive to pull my face closer and closer into her snatch, almost as if she couldn't get enough of my frenzied licking.

When I began to flick her clit with my tongue her hands froze completely. Her whole body just went rigid, and I could feel the tension of stomach against my forehead. As the water fell around us, she began to violently scream as she came all over my face. I frantically licked up her juices, trying to taste them as much as I could before the shower washed them away.

After that, her shampooing became gentler. As she finished up with my hair, I gently licked inside of her pussy, probing deep in an attempt to lick up the juices the water hadn't washed away. When she ordered me to stand up so that she could rinse off my hair, I pulled my tongue out reluctantly, after giving her lips one last lingering kiss.

She pushed me in front of her, so that the water could rinse the shampoo out of my hair. I enjoyed the sensation of it running down my face and body, as I enjoyed the sensation of Thalia gently running her hands through my hair. Once that was finished, she began to wash the sweat off of me.

She was firm with her washing, and that made it all the more enjoyable. She started with my shoulders, and I felt tension I did not even know I was carrying leave me as she continued her massage. After my back, she did my arms, and I enjoyed her treatment of them just as much.

She didn't bother making me turn around. To soap my chest she reached around me. I felt her breasts press into my back, and her hot breath on the nape of my neck. It wasn't until she gentle tweaked my nipples, like I had hers, that I realized that I might enjoy having them played with just as much as she did.

As her hands drifted lower, my knees went weak. At some point, her hands had stopped washing me, and started to caress me. Right now, they were definitely caressing my legs. Which, while it felt amazing, did little to address my urgent need.

I reached for my dick, with the logic that it wasn't going to stroke itself, but she immediately stopped me. I suppose I was paying for making her wait for her pleasure. I couldn't bring myself to regret it.

It felt like hours before Thalia was satisfied with the cleanliness of my legs. My innate ticklishness, and intense arousal meant I was on the verge of falling over when her hands found my penis, and began to slowly stroke it.

I couldn't help letting out a low moan. I felt her begin to crawl between my legs, and then I felt her mouth on balls. The only thing keeping me from falling over in pleasure was the thought that if I did, I'd probably crush her. And while I wasn't thinking straight enough to understand why that was intrinsically a bad outcome, I was aware enough to realize she'd probably stop if I did.

So I kept my balance when her mouth closed over my cock, and I managed to shampoo her hair when she asked me to. I took my cues from how she had shampooed mine. While before, I had been helpless to change the pace of my blowjob; this time I could guide her head. She did have her hands on my waist, probably so she could push back against me if I became too enthusiastic.

She licked all over my cock, and I found a rhythm with her. With gentle thrusts, I drove my cock in and out of her mouth. Once, she leaned into a stroke, and I moaned as the back of her throat gripped my dick. I think she gagged, but she didn't stop.

I still felt a moral obligation to tell her I was about to cum, even if she had ignored my past warnings. I was shocked when my breathless cry of "I'm going to cum" caused her to stop. What had I done wrong?

She looked up at me, and she must have noticed the fear in my eyes. She stood up, and put a hand on my chest. "I want you to come inside of me."

My fear for myself vanished pretty quickly after that, although it was quickly replaced with concern for her. Words kept spilling out of her mouth, a torrent she seemed unwilling, or incapable of stopping.

"I had to have control of you earlier, but I can't always have control, and I feel safe with you, and I need you to help me get over this. I want you to take me here, but I want you to hold me back while you do. I might struggle, but please don't stop. I want you, I just need to learn to let go sometimes."

I didn't like the sound of this. I was still new to sex, and I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing. When she took control, I didn't have to worry, but what if I did it wrong? "But what if I'm hurting you? What if I'm screwing up or you need me to stop?"

She bit her lip. "I've heard of people using a word for that sort of thing. How about if I say 'Waterloo', you'll stop. Otherwise, keep going, even if I struggle, okay?"

I nodded soberly. Part of me wondered if I would be able to keep going. Part of me wondered what it would mean if I enjoyed her struggles.

She paused for a second, and then leaned towards me, and kissed me aggressively. My tongue found hers, and our bodies melted together. Where our skin met, I felt like I was on fire.

I cupped her face, holding it close to mine. As our kiss deepened, my hands began to wander over her body. This is what I had been denied last time. I stroked her breasts. I wrapped my hands around her ass, and pulled her tight to me. One of my hands fondled her slit. I felt her wetness mingle with the wetness of the shower.

Her hands roamed over my body too. They grabbed my ass, stroked my cock. The pressed against my skinny chest, at the same time pressing me away, and desperately searching for contact.

She raised her hands above her head, and asked me to hold them there. I did it one handed, while the other hand continued to stroke her body. I could feel her excitement in the way she reacted, in the way her moans resonated in my head, and in the way she kissed me with increasing passion.

We were breathing heavily. When she begged me to enter her, it was between panting breaths. I kept my hold on her wrists as I slowly pushed myself inside of her. My other arm held her waist, and drew her into my thrust. She struggled against my grip on her wrists, but not against my entrance.

If her arousal and need weren't so obvious, I would have found her attempts to free her wrists terrifying. But she met my every thrust, and we built up a steady rhythm. Her obvious enjoyment alleviated my fears, and I found myself enjoying this different dimension to sex. I fully understood why she had enjoyed handcuffing me so much.

There had been enjoyment in being powerless, but I also enjoyed having some of the power. It felt just as good as it had before. As our pace increased, our breathing became even more uneven and desperate. It felt like every thrust drove me deeper and deeper, and I was filled with an all-consuming need for more. I needed to be inside of her. I needed to be as deeply inside of her as possible. From how hard she was thrusting back, I think she needed me inside just as much.

Every nerve in my dick was firing at once. Each thrust rocked me with waves of uncontrollable pleaseure as her tight pussy wrung every ounce of bliss out of my overstimulated nerves. The pleasure built and built, until it was the most intense thing I had ever felt, and she was screaming and I was screaming and she was biting my shoulder, and her pussy was squeezing my dick, and I was coming inside of her, and her body was devouring it and her struggles stopped and I released her arms, and they found my ass and dug in and pulled me even deeper.

It took minutes under the warm waters of the shower for the pleasure to subside.

She cried afterwards, and I held her as we stood under the fountain coming from the showerhead. She shook a lot at first, but that slowly subsided. I didn't really know what to do, or how to feel, so I held her tightly, and stroked her hair. As the water became lukewarm, she murmured, "I love you."

I thought about how I'd felt since living here. I thought about the time we'd spent together, the books and stories we'd traded. I thought about how her mind worked, how when she was looking for a word to express what she'd feel if she could take no more, she had settled on the last battle of Napoleon, and I thought about how I had read about that battle for the first time in a book she had leant me.

"I love you too."

She broke the embrace, and shut off the water. When she stepped out of the shower, she looked lost. Not knowing what else to do, I grabbed a towel, and with all of the tenderness I could muster, dried her body. By the time I got to her head she was smiling. She took the towel from me, and dried her hair.

After she had dried me off, and witnessed my slowly growing erection, her smile was a mile wide.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"Well, now that we're clean, I say we get all sweaty again."


	4. Lemon 3

**Hey guys** , **hope that you enjoyed the story. This will be the last chapter unfortunately. The second story for this month will be up in two days. Hope you like it.**

"I could have sworn that I brought the key too! Keep looking Nico! Hera can't find us like this!"

There was real terror in Thalia's voice, something I'd never heard before. To be perfectly honest, I was just as scared. We had both been shocked by Hera's early arrival, and had been in the middle of some things we'd rather her not see.

Even as I frantically scanned the room for the handcuff key, and jumped up and down in a vain attempt to get my pants back on, I couldn't help but take in the sight of Thalia naked, sweaty, spread-eagled and wriggling delightfully, handcuffed to her bed. Her rapid breathing caused her beautiful pert breasts to move in wonderful little arcs. If my dick wasn't already rock solid, it would be hardening at the sight of her.

I wanted nothing so much as to rip off my constricting boxers, and plunge right back into Thalia. Unfortunately, it was looking like explaining would be hard enough without Hera walking in on me fucking her chained up adopted daughter.

I managed to secure my pants, and while I grabbed my shirt and awkwardly attempted to get it over my head, I began to run around the room, checking all the likely spots for the key. I turned up a blank. The key was nowhere to be found.

Hera called for us to come down and greet her, more insistent this time. There was nothing for it, I had to go greet so she didn't come looking for us.

"I can't find it! It's not here!"

Panic was spilling into my whisper as well. Thalia's eyes widened.

"What are we going to do?"

Thalia wasn't even making an effort to hide how scared she was. Her face was white as death. Almost as if she was sick… As if she was sick! That was it. Grabbing the blanket from where it had fallen on the floor in our earlier excitement, I quickly threw it over Thalia, doing my best to cover up the handcuffs that bound her to the bed, and her naked body. With her pale sweaty face and the comforter covering her nakedness and most of the evidence of bondage, she might just pass cursory inspection.

"Play sick! It's our only chance! If it's not in here, where would the key be?"

Thalia still looked scared, but now she seemed determined as well.

"The playroom, in the largest chest. There's always a master key there."

"Then hold tight, I'll cover for you, and get you out as soon as I can!"

I shot her one last reassuring glance, turned off the lights and then raced down to meet Hera at the door.

Hera had several suitcases, and she looked impatient. No doubt she'd been expecting us to greet her right away, and wasn't impressed that we hadn't been there to help her.

"I'm sorry I took so long Hera. Thalia's started to feel a bit sick, and I was keeping her company in her room."

My flimsy cover story spilled out in a rush. I didn't sound very convincing, but maternal instincts must have saved me, because Hera immediately looked concerned.

"Why didn't you two call me when she got sick? How bad is she?"

"Don't worry. She's just feeling a bit feverish, and she has a small headache. We didn't think it was bad enough to call you about."

I was amazed Hera couldn't see through my pathetic lies. Cleary worry for Thalia's health was making her overlook everything else. Her genuine love and concern for her daughter made me feel terrible for abusing her trust like this, but in this case the truth wasn't really an option.

"Nico, could you please bring these suitcases to my room, while I check in on Thalia?"

Seeing no choice but to agree, I grabbed the suitcases, and followed right behind Hera as she climbed up the stairs to Thalia's room. I saw her opening the door just as I rounded the corner and stepped out of sight.

Now it was in Thalia's hands. With the light off, she might be able to bluff Hera into staying too far away to notice the cuffs. If she did notice, I knew that I was probably screwed. Thalia could say that it was all me, and then I'd be kicked out for sure, and lucky to avoid jail. I loved Thalia, and hoped she wouldn't do that, but would she really risk everything she had and tell Hera the whole truth if she was discovered? I couldn't even really blame her if she threw me under the bus, because I wasn't sure that I would be brave enough not to if our situations were reversed.

I had made it to Hera's room, and laid the suitcases on her bed when I heard her call my name. She didn't sound angry like I feared. She sounded more… mildly annoyed? Had she discovered us, or was there something else?

Walking back down the stair was terrifying, and I almost fled at the sight of Thalia's closed door. Gathering what little courage I had, I knocked quietly.

Hera pulled the door open. Behind her I saw Thalia's naked body clearly on display. My heart sank. Hera glared at me.

"What were you thinking?"

She sounded pretty annoyed. Not as angry as I feared, but still far more annoyed than I felt even remotely comfortable with. Thalia must have at least told her that it wasn't as bad as it looked like. So, she didn't think I was a rapist. Maybe the situation was salvageable!

"I'm sorry, I was just so confused and she wanted to and it felt so good and…"

My excuses were a hideous jumble, as I desperately sought something that would stop Hera from hating me.

"Not the sex you goofball. We'll talk about that in a minute. You lied to me about Thalia being sick! I was really worried!"

Now I was confused, and it must have shown on my face.

"You and Thalia both made mistakes today. Thalia for getting you to lock her up without making sure she had a fast way out, and you for lying about her being sick. I'm also a bit annoyed at Thalia for having sex with you while I was gone, and rushing it so much. She should have taken it more slowly, and talked it over with me first. I think she took some serious advantage of you. You're both going to be punished, but she's going to get the worst of it."

I tried to thank Hera, apologize to her, and assure her that if Thalia took advantage of me, I had certainly wanted to be taken advantage of. It was even less coherent than my attempts at explanation. Over the rushing sound that relief made in my ears, I heard Thalia making similar claims.

"Very well, I will accept both of your apologies and consider this completely forgiven, as soon as you've served your punishments. Nico, I would like you take off your clothes. I will return to administer punishment to both of you in just a minute. I need to grab some things from my room."

Hera brushed past me, and I let out a sigh of relief. While the punishment sounded ominous, I had dodged the largest bullet. I sat down on the bed, next to Thalia, and began removing my clothes.

"What does she mean by punishments? What will she do to us?"

"She'll probably spank you. Me, I'll probably get a bit more than just a spanking. It won't be fun, but once it's over and she's decided we're forgiven, she'll probably have us fuck while she watches. So at least we'll have something to look forward too."

"She's done this before?"

"I told you, she taught me how to masturbate. What I didn't mention is that I was terribly shy about it. When she used to spank me, she'd make me masturbate after. To show that I was forgiven, and to help with the pain, she'd say. I believe that she meant both of those things, but it was also the final part of the punishment. She'd do it right along next to me, and I think it made her really hot; she enjoyed watching."

I was completely out of my clothes, so I grabbed one of Thalia's hands and held it tightly. It was clammy with sweat. She squeezed back hard.

"That sounds… disturbing."

"It wasn't that bad. I had had some dark things done to me, and in a way, even if it wasn't entirely right of her to do, it helped me cope, and take things back under my control. It made me more confident in my sexuality. So while I didn't always enjoy it, I can appreciate what it did for me."

Further conversation was forestalled by the return of Hera. She had changed into a loose robe, and held a couple of clamps and a tube of lube in one hand. In the other she had a paddle, and the master key for the handcuffs. She eyed my naked body, and nodded approvingly at my erect cock. Even in all the excitement, it hadn't really gone down, and the sight of Thalia helpless and nude had quickly got it back up.

Ignoring me temporarily, she went straight to Thalia, and put one of the clamps on each her nipples. Thalia whimpered a bit, but other than that stayed silent.

"Since Nico is ultimately in this position because of you, you will wear those until he completes his punishment. Nico, please get on the bed, and go on all fours above Thalia. I want your ass facing towards me."

I spared another look at the paddle, and then did as she said. I heard her set something down on the bedside table (I assumed it was the lube and key), and then heard her voice from behind me.

"You will count out the strikes as I give them clearly and loudly. After every ten strikes, you will thank me. Once you have thanked me five times, I will consider you forgiven."

I nodded, even though she probably couldn't see my head from her angle, then braced myself for her strike.

It didn't come. I waited for what had to have been thirty seconds, and she didn't begin spanking me. Beneath me, I heard Thalia writhe and whimper. Obvious she was not enjoying the nipple clamps. I began to relax, thinking this was all some sort of weird game. I should have realized that Hera was smarter than that.

The paddle hit my ass just as I stopped expecting it, and the surprise of it was almost worse than the pain. I yelped, instead of counting one. She hit me again, hard on the other cheek before I had a chance to brace again.

This time I had the presence of mind to call out two. I was rewarded with three very hard raps, alternating across my ass cheeks.

"If you don't call it out, it doesn't count. Start from one!"

She hit me again, hard on my now tender behind, and I managed to stifle out a muffled "one".

The first ten were the worst because I didn't know what to expect. She alternated cheeks, and would sometimes wait a few seconds, just to see me tense with anticipation. Somehow, I managed to thank her at the end.

The next ten were also the worst. Now my ass was already sore, and the blows rained down more rapidly. She had also abandoned her alternation, in favour of delivering several hard raps to each cheek at a time. And yet I found the will to thank her for them.

For the next ten, she got creative. She had been focusing on the cheeks for the first twenty. Now she got the outsides, especially the tender area where the butt meets the upper legs. I didn't realize how much more this would hurt until she began. Then I realized exactly how much it hurt as I rasped out ten more numbers, and a squeaky thank you.

I didn't really understand how bad it could be until the last twenty. These were delivered quickly and without mercy, all over my red and punished ass. They were hard enough to shake the bed, and the slap of the paddle hitting my vulnerable ass completely filled the room. Pain layered on pain, as each slap of the paddle made the previous bruises sting more and more.

Finally, I had given my last thank you, and it was mercifully over.

"You are forgiven Nico, but soon I'm going to need your help with Thalia. Sit down in her desk chair, and play with yourself to stay hard. But you're not allowed to cum yet, understand?"

I didn't really trust my voice, so I just nodded, and then sat down in the chair to masturbate and enjoy the show. I was unbelievably turned on by my spanking, despite the pain it had caused. And while sitting in the chair wasn't fun with my tender behind, I still had to be careful. I was very close to cumming. I moved my fingers lightly up and down my dick, and I watched Hera remove the nipple clamps to sighs of relief from Thalia. Then I watched awestruck as she gently sucked and massaged her nipples. Thalia began to moan, and Hera promptly stopped. Using the master key, she undid the handcuffs, than made Thalia turn over onto her back before securing her in place once again. She moved the pillows so that Thalia wasn't chocking on them, then moved onto the bed between Thalia's legs. She had the paddle with her.

"Same punishment for you Thalia. You will count out your spanking, and thank me for every ten hits. Once you've thanked me five times, we'll move on to the final stage of your punishment."

Thalia nodded, and Hera smacked her ass immediately. She didn't even give her time to tense in anticipation.

Still, Thalia took it better than I did, and diligently counted out "one".

Hera gave Thalia even less mercy than she gave me. After a half dozen hits, Thalia's butt was a dark crimson. Everything about the scene was profoundly erotic to me. Hera's barely closed bathrobe, through which I could occasionally catch a glimpse of her ample bosom, Thalia's scrunched up face (whether in pain or pleasure or both I had trouble telling), and the way her whole body bounced with the blows.

I stroked the length of my shaft very tenderly. This scene was so hot, and I desperately wanted to cum. But I didn't want to find out what Hera would do if I didn't listen. Occasionally she would stop spanking Thalia for a few seconds, and watch me play with my cock. I felt embarrassed and blushed whenever she did, but it didn't stop me.

Finally the fifty spanks were over. Hera vigorously massaged Thalia's red ass, while Thalia cried quietly. She reached over Thalia's restrained body and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. Then she stroked Thalia's face and back.

"It's almost over sweetie, then all will be forgiven."

Thalia sniffled a few more times, then stopped crying, as Hera spurted the lube all over Thalia's ass, and then worked some of it into her asshole. Gesturing me over, she placed more lube on my cock, and then gently worked it in. Her firm touch almost made me blow my load, but somehow I managed not to.

"You're going to fuck her in the ass until you cum, and then her punishment will be complete. Don't listen to anything she says, only do what I tell you."

I felt numb. Was this really right for me to do? I was unbelievably hot, and wanted to cum so badly. But if this would hurt Thalia beyond the physical pain of the act, could I really do it? Luckily I was sparred this decision. Thalia made eye contact with me, and nodded slightly. I made up my mind to do what Hera said, unless Thalia said her safeword "Waterloo". Then I'd stop, no matter what the consequences.

Slowly, I climbed up over Thalia, and lined my cock up over her asshole.

"Thrust until you're all the way in."

I obeyed instantly, and began to push against Thalia's tight rosebud. There was initial resistance, but the lube helped and I slipped an inch in. Thalia yelped, and her breathing became ragged, but she didn't say Waterloo so I kept pushing.

Her asshole must have been virgin. It was so incredibly tight that every nerve ending in my dick felt like it was exploding. As I pushed in deeper, it only grabbed my dick harder, and I couldn't help moaning. Thalia was sobbing again, but her shaking gasps were only serving to make me push harder, as the vibrations gently rocked my dick to an even higher state of arousal. I reached around her body and grabbed her breasts, and used this leverage to push myself deeper.

Finally, I brought my pelvis in contact with her sore ass, and moaned as her whimpers sent little shocks of pleasure throughout my body.

"Excellent! Now I want you to pound her. You're not allowed to cum until she's screamed at least once."

I needed to cum. Her tight ass had pushed me beyond all reason, so I ripped my cock out and slammed it back in. She screamed immediately, a piercing shrill cry that seemed to resonate in her body and make the experience even more sublime for me.

I pulled out again, and then rammed back in even harder. My pelvis slapped against her inflamed ass with a loud clap, and her ass puckered around my cock, gripping it tighter than I thought was possible. I was on the very edge of pain when the pleasure became too much, and my orgasm began.

It started in the very tip of my cock and ripped its way down to my balls, which responded by filling Thalia's ass with ropes of cum, before screaming along up my spine and into my brain. My limbs went as weak as my rapidly deflating cock, and I sprawled on top of Thalia, unable to move in the blinding afterglow of the most incredible orgasm of my life. It took me a minute or so to recover, and gently remove my cock from Thalia's ass. With all the cum filling her hole, it slid out without a problem.

Hera was stroking Thalia's face.

"You both did very well. Nico, you are forgiven, and you've already received your reward, but you can stay and watch as Thalia gets hers if you like."

I assumed that this was the voyeuristic masturbation that she was talking about, so I was surprised to see Hera kiss Thalia's forehead, and then her neck. Instead of unchaining her, she kissed all the way down her back.

She kissed the ass cheeks she had reddened, and then spent some time using her tongue to tease the asshole that she had ordered me to violate. Finally, she began to tease Thalia's pussy.

I was slowly becoming hard again just by watching, even after my earth shattering orgasm. Hera clearly knew what she was doing. Using her tongue, lips and fingers, she quickly had Thalia pressing against her tongue, and begging for more.

She was an expert tease though, and drew things out for longer than I would have thought possible. Finally, with three fingers deep up Thalia's pussy, one up her ass, and a tongue that would relentlessly tease Thalia's clit, she brought her to a screaming orgasm, something I was thrilled to witness.

My cock was at attention, and I was stroking it furiously as Hera continued to torment Thalia even after her orgasm. Her tongue worked over Thalia's clit expertly, and she pried open her pussy lips to bring her fingers even deeper. Every so often, she'd spare the clit for a second to nibble gently on the lips of Thalia's beautiful pussy, or place her tongue deep inside of it.

Thalia's moans changed from pleasure to pleading.

"Please… oh God please… It's too much… I can't take it… I can't!"

Before I could blow my load watching this spectacle, Hera finally relented. Thalia panted heavily as Hera released her from her bonds, and then pulled her into a tight embrace. She beckoned to me, and I joined in the group hug.

"It's all over now little one. You're forgiven. But I have one more thing to ask of you."

"What… what is it mother?"

Thalia's voice was still unsteady.

"Our performance seems to have left Nico rather desperate from some attention of his own. Please finish him off while I watch."

Thalia smiled at me, and then got on her knees before me. Hera sat on the bed, and opened her rob to reveal a shaved pussy with a ring through the outer lip. The whole thing was dripping wet. She began to play with it casually, rubbing her clit with one hand while the other slowly worked its way inside.

I also finally got a real look at her breasts, and they were magnificent. Still firm despite her age, the perfect half globes were topped by huge areolae and nipples that were straight up at attention. I couldn't believe how aroused our punishment had made Hera. Clearly she got off on this stuff.

Thalia stroked my cock, and then took it in her mouth. Her tongue worked at it expertly, stroking the length and teasing the tip, while she bobbed her head up and down it.

Getting head while being watched drove me wild, and I grabbed Thalia's head and began to fuck her face. She didn't try to stop me. Instead she kept her lips tight and her tongue moving, even when she gagged a bit from me pushing into her throat. The feel of her tight throat and watching Hera play herself proved too much, and I came in Thalia's mouth. She coughed and spit out my cock, but she swallowed everything, and smiled up at me. Hera began to moan, and move her fingers faster and faster. Thalia leaned over and began sucking on one of her nipples, and after a second of hesitation, I took the other.

Our ministrations took her to a screaming climax. Her juices left a dark stain on Thalia's bed.

Out of breath, covered in sweat and naked, we smiled conspiratorially at each other.

In that moment, I knew I had a place where I would always be accepted.


End file.
